The Shotgun Swordsman
by Ethereal the Ripper
Summary: A bit before the Alicization arc a hitman with a vendetta is discovered by Sinon in GGO. Not only is he mysterious but he seems to have something bothering him. Something that may have involved her friends. To help him and probably just for her own reasons she follows him. Never will she know she might be the one person that can help him find his closure.
**This is me trying out a new series to get myself on track so have fun. I don't own Sword Art Online, if I did the Anime be on a season 3 by now.**

* * *

 _Senrai Logs: 1_

 _'You ever have a moment when you think, "Why wasn't I there, I was needed and I wasn't there of all things. She was dying, and I never even had a clue." I asked myself those same questions to find out my Cousin died in a VR MMO. Surrounded apparently by people she called her "friends" I guess, it's not my job to protect her from the that world. Though one question got to me, why there and not in the real world, why not with her family. So after alot of arguing with my parents I bought an AmuSphere, sadly I couldn't bring myself to buy the game...and probably the only place I could find the person who had my answers. So to build up my courage I bought Gun Gale Online, surprising enough I also got a bonus of some cash. Though my therapist, I got one to deal with the stress I put on myself, started this log crap as I get better. He says maybe GGO was what I needed to release my stress. Though in my opinion, it just makes me feel like my cousin is still alive. Well log out I guess...going to have to think of a better way to end these...'_

* * *

 _Kenkon_

Inside GGO, Dessert Area

I was just some purple haired hitman, a good guy to settle some grudges you couldn't finish. Pay me with some credits an materials for my weapon crafting skill and I will leave the person with a hole in his head or chopped into bits. This job too awhile so I just sat cross legged my customized personally built jet black ArmaLite AR17 and a lighter modified Killinja Model X-X7 the handel of it just dangling from the clip, it was a upgrade from the Kagemitsu as it was based off a curved sword then a straight sword. This meant it has more cutting power and in my opinion, was better at cutting bullets, due to a bit of Irl sword training. Also no lie Quigong breathing exercises, I figured out how dicing bullets and optical blasts worked, I barely do it though as it is more flashy than it is practical. I looked at the targets given, nothing too big but problematic if your well known and go at them as the group was backed by powerful group in GGO. "So why the hell does this Dyne guy, who epic failed in the last BOB want to somehow pick a fight with them. Oh well if his PVP crew wants to face me they can die trying." I finished wrapping the new battle grade shock impact bandages around my avatar, as well as throwing on my bulletproof cloak, I spent months getting the specialty of that Gear Crafting skill just to make that thing. Finally a pair of shades and a bandanna over my face to conceal my face and to look like a badass. For the job things went well, it was a simple cowardly Monster Hunter squad. One clean decapitation, one good shot to the brains, and the rest I just snapped their necks by beating them with my shotgun. In preference I did that seeing how low leveled they were it was just not worth wasting ammo on.

...but then I was struck with a sniper bullet, and due to how even if the bullet was useless against my cloak the splash damage explosion that dent me back, that this was Sinon. I pulled out my shotgun and photon sword countering a average barrage of bullets, medium climp to an SMG? Some mohawk guy was the first sucker I diced in half. The other two, again were a piece of cake but then there was Dyne. The guy was skilled despite his age, though his heart wasn't into it.

"Damn you! What's a lousy hitman doing here!" Okay I really don't mind the name calling but the name said, it reminded me too much of the old days. When they insulted her for being weak and different. This Dyne guy was a bully, thinking he was hot stuff when picking off low risk targets. While they're people like me 3 BOB's late in and starting out. The struggle having to build a decent name for themselves and make that connection fee because no one knows their names and seem untrustworthy. Gamers playing for a chance to be something, or in my case find something. It sickened me, Dyne sickened me, all he was is trash I have yet to knock off its high horse. So yeah its flashy, of course it wasn't practical, but I sliced every damn bullet that dumbass fired at me. To make him scared, make him piss himself, make him see how pathetic he was picking on the weak for something so simple as credibility. Oh and was he scared, he was even muttering gibberish the closer I got. Hell I even said "Boo" when I got to him and he was out of ammo. Man was that a stress reliever taking a shotgun and taking him out just like he was in BOB. Though I was ready for the sniper, wasn't expecting the famous No. 1 Sniper of GGO Sinon right behind me. I guess Dyne convinced her to join on this one.

"H-How'd you do it, you figured it out?" Sinon stated shocked, her eyes filled with with awe, jealously, and some other emotion I didn't pick up. Call me oblivious or some crap but the last emotion was to much of mix to decipher what it was.

Ball was in my court now, though I got bored with the dull fights. Then a thought hit me, it was risky, that recoil from the explosion weakened my avatar a bit. Though I couldn't resist the thrill, "Alright Sinon, if you want to know you have to have a blade. Then use it, no guns, if you can disarm me I'll teach you." She was reluctant but she nodded pulling the photon sword out and activated it, purple with a black handle. Intresting, I did the same my jet black blade with the outline in a white color and glow. "Just disarm me I really don't care how." With that and a flicker of flustered fury she lunged foward with a decent speed for a non AGI type, sadly her lack of swordplay was revealed with the sloppy swing I easily blocked. "Sloppy." She did no better with the next few strikes, best she did was make me half-assily take a few steps back. "Untrained." I made the decision that I show her true offense and with a single step started pressuring her with a flurry of slashes. "Did I forget to metion weak?" My glasses flashed in the light of the setting sun as she ran off, I began jumping after her bursts of speed kicking in. As a STR-AGI Type I had ridiculously high speed being that I prefer just getting in close that the bullet circle didn't matter. I caught up quick as we got into a canyon area I went for a doward strike which she surprisingly blocked, although she triped and starting rolling down before getting her balance and running. Damn this terrain, it was getting in the way! I kept persuing as I would dash and cut parts of the landscape just missing her. Suddenly she threw a rock into the arm I was holding my blade in the direct same spot she shot me. Due to a, how do I put it-old reflex, I dropped my weapon as my right arm went limp. "What..."

"Hah! I disarmed you, now you have to teach me how to cut bullets you wanabe." Sinon had the most annoying smirk on her face, I wanted to blow her head off though hey no threat so it would break my code if I did so I just unequipted my cloak, shades, and bandana. Leaving me in my white sleeveless shirt, ammunition bearing gray pants caring clips of even more shotgun shells in the pockets. The bandages covering my arms, poorly as I rather stay away from the few females of GGO. I almost forgot Sinon was no exception.

"W-Why the hell are you stripping!" She said ridiculously flustered, I didn't even know that shade of red for an avatar was even possible. It was pretty funny so I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "It isn't funny!"

"I didn't know unequipping gear wasn't cool with you, whatever I'll give you a friend request and meet me at the Governor's office tomorrow, I got things to do irl." With that I logged out leaving a blushing Sinon behind.

 _Senrai_

Real World

I woke up throwing my hands over my head. "I had and go make a stupid bet, She's only getting 30% of the rewards she decides to follow me on." I groan getting myself a quick shower and proper facial care before throwing on my new school outfit, shrugging on a bag. "She kinda reminds me of you cus."

* * *

 **I believe that's a enough of the prologue. Anyways Pm and review, I appreciate the feedback. This is a work in progress since I haven't done something like this in awhile and was iffy then.**


End file.
